If You Can't Hang
by ConfessedGleek16
Summary: Rachel is new in town after moving from NYC. But will her past heartbreakbe mended by a certain hazel eyed beauty? This is my first fanfiction! So pleas ereview and let me know what you think! And if anyone is willing to have ideas bounced off of them PM me! Anyways read on and let me know what you think!
1. Welcome

_Met a girl at seventeen_  
_Thought she meant the world to me, _  
_So I gave her _  
_everything, _  
_She turned out to be a cheat_  
_Said she'd been thinking for a _  
_long time_  
_And she found somebody new_  
_I've been thinking that this whole _  
_time_

_Well I never thought you'd stay_  
_That's okay_  
_I hope he takes _  
_your filthy heart_  
_And then he throws you away someday_

Lima, Ohio. _A Fresh Start, _that's what I though when I moved with my two Dads from New York City. You see, New York is a beautiful place don't get me wrong, it's just the people there... not so beautiful. At least not on the inside. My kind nature was taken advantage of and my smarts.. let's just say, not everyone likes a brainiac.

* * *

"RACHEL!" Hiram Berry screamed

"Coming Daddy!" I yelled from my bedroom. I was currently just sitting on the edge of my bed thinking. Worrying would be a better word. Or panicking. Lets go with panicking. I rushed down the stairs and see my Dads sitting at the table in the kitchen with breakfast. My dad made bacon. Bacon for the love of God.

"Hey, Rach" Leroy Berry said chewing like the carnivore he is on his piece of pork. What is it with this fascination with bacon in America?

"Hey Dad, must you insist on eating your dripping piece of fat in front me? Some of us do happen to be Vegans" I comment scrunching my face up in distaste.

"Hey now, must you _insist_ on eating that white piece of rubber in front of me? Some of us are Omnivores." Leroy added sarcastically.

"Rather only _one_ person, Dad" I argued back. This was a typically thing for me and my Dad. Constant bantering while my Daddy just sat and watched on the sidelines, looking quite amused.

"Ok ok as much as I enjoy breakfast AND a show, it's your first day of school, Rachel. You should probably get going. Don't want to be late now do we?"

"Me? The ever so punctual Rachel Berry late on her first day of school? Over my Jewish body!" I swiftly kissed them back on their foreheads and rushed out and hopped into my Prius. Well off to my first day of School.

* * *

West McKinley High School. Maybe this will be different. And I can forget about _her_ and move on with my life. _Her.. I_ quickly shake the thought with a disgusted noise_. No Rachel, you can't allow yourself to think about it. It's over. _I walk down the hall of WMHS, everyone just seemed to stop and look at me, like they were waiting for something.

I shook the thought off as I approached my locker. I deposited my things into my locker and shut it, looking at my schedule for my first hour class. _Ap English Room 312, now where is- _my thoughts came to an abrupt halt as I was hit by any uncomfortably icy cold sensation. Is this a slushee?

"Welcome, to McKinley, _Man Hands!" _a lean figure with brown hair and tan skin said as she turned around laughing and linked pinkies with blonde and slipped her arm into another blondes. One turned around and looked at me sympathetically with startingly beautiful hazel eyes and muttered a "Sorry" as she turned around and walked off with the others. I noticed they were wearing cheerleading uniforms. So it was _that _type of school.

Welcome to McKinley High School indeed. I couldn't even focus on the wet sensation the was quickly spreading throughout my torso. The only thing I could about was hazel eyes.

* * *

I walked absentmindedly to the bathroom to clean myself. Good thing I brought a spare change of clothes. Why? I have no idea. But now it seemed like a pretty good idea to make sure I always bring a fresh pair.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the bathroom dorr swing open, I was currently wringing out my hair in the sink when I was met by soft hazel eyes gazing back into mine through the mirror.

"Hi" I rasped. Wow smooth Berry real smooth.

"Hey." She said. She looked nervously towards the door as if waiting for someone to walk in.

"What's your name?" I said, trying to find the name that was behind those hazel eyes.

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray." she said softly, giving me a soft smile.

"Well, Quinn Fabray as you see I am new here and curently been hit by a rude awakening as to the social heirarchy of this school and how it runs. It seems as though slushee-ing someone is a Welcome gesture to any newcomers. As much as-"

"Anyone ever told you that you ramble?" she cut in looking slightly annoyed but a hint of amusement played in her eyes.

"Umm..." I was cut off my the same latina that slushee'd me earlier in the day.

"Q! Where the hell have you been me and Britt have been looking for you for ages!" she stopped shortly to give me a pointed glare. I shivered "What are you doing in here with, Man Hands, Q?" She said curtly with snark lacing her tone.

"Nothing, lets go." She said softly and walked out the bathroom. However, not before looking back at me with those same sympathetic eyes.

_Quinn_. I thought, _Quinn Fabray_.


	2. I Miss You

_Quinn Fabray. No Rachel you cannot allow yourself to think about her. This cannot happen again you can't allow it. _

I was walking to my first hour class which I was about 20 minutes late to because of the incident that happened earlier today. I was walking towards the class with my mind racing. Praying that this wasn't happening again. That I wasn't falling. _  
_

I walked into the class and it seemed as if everyone was quietly working over a piece of paper scrabbling down words. _Oh please not an essay on my first day, _I thought as I caught a glimpse of a blonde hair that was slicked perfectly to a neat ponytail. It cascaded down her shoulder as she worked studiously over her notebook. _Oh God please let this not be her. What have I done to deserve this._

"-Miss Berry are you even listening?" the teacher asked from behind her desk, glasses falling down her nose.

"I'm sorry what?" I said still only half paying attention. I tore my eyes away from the blonde haired girl to look at the teacher who had a stern look on her face.

"I said that I am Ms. Hepburn, You AP Literature teacher. Currently we are working on an in class essay on what your take on the U.S Economy is and why you believe it is the way it is. You may take a seat and begin Ms. Berry." I smiled softly as glanced around the room and realized that there was only one seat available and that seat was right next to the very person I was attempting to avoid.

"It seems as though only one seat is available Ms. Berry." Ms. Hepburn said.

Thanks for stating the obvious Captain. Welp, this is a great way to start off in a new school. I walked over and sat down next to the blonde and pulled out my notebook and started to write down an outline. _What the hell does Economics have to do with English anyway?_ My thoughts were interrupted as I felt a pair of eyes staring intently at me. I looked up and instantly melted at the hazel eyes that had haunted me since the moment I walked into this school.

"Hey." Quinn stated simply as she smiled softly. Her eyes were hesitant. Careful.

"Hi" I said back. Was I ever going to stop giving her one word responses?

"So, how are you liking McKinley?" She asked and I stared at her wondering where the hell she has been today.

"Do you even have to ask?" I asked in a monotone voice and turned back to my paper. She paused for a few moments before saying

"I guess not." Just then Ms. Hepburn shushed us and told us to get back to work. We spent the rest of the hour in silence.

* * *

I was walking down the hallway as I saw a billboard that had various class meetings and recruitment announcements up. I looked at it and saw one for the glee club. I looked at it and signed my name placing a gold star after it. Auditions were during lunch and that was in about 5 minutes. I walked to the auditorium and sat down in the house. Waiting for the director to arrive and wondering what he would be like. H walked in and he was wearing a... hideous vest. What does such a man even own that type of vest?

One by one kids began to sing. This one girl sun RESPECT which was ok. A little flat if you ask me, and a boy that was too diva for his own good sung the song Mr. Cellophane. Which in all honestly could use some work. This this scary asian girl sung an.. interesting to say the least rendition of I Kissed A Girl. I was mortified. And then some kid in a wheelchair. _Well, this shall be an interesting group._

* * *

_THE GLEE CLUB WAS A DISASTER! _

We attempted to preform Sit down you're rocking the boat but my fellow Glee Clubbers -Excluding me of course- were out of tune and the choreography was utterly terrible and I thought I was going to burst from embarrassment right then and there. We were soon released and I was walking down the hallway to my locker to gather my homework for the night and return to my humble abode I received a text message.

I opened it and read the name and almosty immediately broke down crying right then and there. Right when I thought that it was over. When I finally thought that maybe I could move on I read the text and my whole world came crashing down around me.

**1 Unread Message **

**Haley: I miss you.**


	3. I Miss You Too

**_A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've just been really busy with band and school even though it hasn't even started, I already have homework for my AP classes. Then I have Band Camp and Pre camp coming up so updates will be few. I swear once all of that's out of the way I will try my best to get you guys weekly updates! I would also like to thank you guys for all of the follows and things you have been doing with the story. Anyways on to to the chapter! Reviews make this girl happy! :)_**

* * *

I opened it and read the name and almosty immediately broke down crying right then and there. Right when I thought that it was over. When I finally thought that maybe I could move on I read the text and my whole world came crashing down around me.

**1 Unread Message**

**Haley: I miss you.**

What the actual fuck. You miss me?! You fucking miss me huh? After all this girl put me through. Truth is I miss her too, but I won't let her know that. I can't let her know that.

**Me: You miss me huh? Did you miss me when you left me for that douche-bag football player? Yeah you're a pretty face but whats that when you just turned out to be a big waste of my time. I hope he takes your filthy heart and steps on it like you did mine. **

***Send***

**Me: I miss you too.**

***Send***

_Way to go berry._

* * *

After I gathered up enough sanity to finally drive out of the school parking lot I drove home hastily. Faster than I would ever dare to do under normal circumstances. I was doing 47mph in a 45mph zone. I'm positive I would have crashed on multiple occasions making sure there were no police officers hiding out. I suppose Barbra is looking after me.

When I finally made it home from my dare devil ride I walked straight up the stairs past both of my fathers without even acknowledging them. I walked into my room locked the door being me and attempted to start my homework. But, that's has proven to be very difficult when you're thinking about the one person who had your heart and then shattered it into a million pieces. Ok maybe I'm being slightly dramatic but she did break my heart. When I realized that this homework was never going to get done at this moment I got up and walked over to my radio and put on Barbra Streisand. Don't rain on my parade of course. I was singing to my hearts content until I heard my phone buzz. My heart dropped.

* * *

Why does it seem like everyone always has to rain on my parade? I walked across the room and looked at my phone.

**2 Unread Messages**

**Haley: I never meant to hurt you Rachel you know that. I've always love you and it will always be you. **

**Haley: I'm coming to Lima. **

Well damn.

* * *

I was just looking at the second text Haley sent when I heard a knock on the door.

"Rachel? Rachel, hunny dinner is ready and I swear there is no pork on the table I didn't let your father make the ham." Hiram said with a slightly worried tone.

"Coming daddy." I said in a monotone voice. Very unlike me but at this point it is beyond me at how I even got words to come out of my mouth. I heard him shuffle down the stairs and I slowly sat up. Wondering if I could even remember how to walk. _Relax Berry it's only the only person you have ever loved in an intimate way who just so happened to break your heart coming to town. No big deal. _I scoffed at myself and realized I was at the bottom of the steps. I don't even remember getting out of my room. I walk over to the dining table wear my plate sat and my Fathers were on either side of the table engaging in bleak subjects. How things are going at the firm and the hospital. I looked up when I heard my name being called.

"Rachel hunny why aren't you eating your salad?" Hiram asked

"Is there someone I need to kill?" Leroy I asked. I smiled slightly and shook my head.

"No, Dad, I'm just tired is all." I said obviously lying. I've never been a good liar.

"You're lying" Leroy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was.

"Now Leroy let's not pester her." Hiram added softly

"Pester? I want to know why-" Leroy stopped because I interrupted him

"I spoke to Haley." I said barely audible.

Hiram started coughing up a lung while my Dad looked at me intently, anger apparent on his face.

"I'm sorry what?" Leroy tried to say as evenly as possible. Even though he looked like he was going to explode. He really did hate her for what she did to me. And, I don't blame him. I was a wreck for weeks. Wouldn't eat or speak to anyone unless spoken to. Which is quite a shocker because apparently I ramble. But, I loved her. And she left. She said she had been thinking for a long time. How long was long anyway? Since we started dating?

"Sweetie calm down" Hiram managed to choke out after his little episode with the small tomato he had been choking on. " Maybe we heard her wrong? What did you say Rach?" He added, looking at me pleadingly. I know that they're worried. I am too. We moved just so that I could get away from her. And here she is.

"No daddy you heard right. I spoke to Haley. And, she's coming to Lima. I said tearing up. I really hated her for what she did to me. I really did. Well do. Who am I kidding. I loved her.

Well I still love her.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys hoped you liked the chapter! Sorry if there's any errors its kind of late over here and I really wanted to get this update to you guys. How would you feel about having a chapter from Quinn's POV? Let me comment! I mean comment and let me know! Maybe I really am tired! Well until next time!**_

_**-Cammi**_


	4. What Now?

**A/N: So I would just like to apologize for being gone for so long... I haven't abandoned the story I just have gotten so busy lately between work and Band and School (Especially my God awful AP classes ugh) Anyways I know you don't want to hear excuseS so I guess I'll just get on with the chapter. If you guys have anything you would like me to consider just PM me or review and it'll definitely help me update because I can look at the story form another prospective. Ok On with the story for real this time!**

* * *

"No daddy you heard right. I spoke to Haley. And, she's coming to Lima." I said tearing up. I really hated her for what she did to me. I really did. Well do. Who am I kidding. I loved her.

Well I still love her.

"WHAT?! SHE DID WHAT!?" Leroy said obviously fuming. H e really hated her, I mean I did have to go to therapy after what she did. Maybe I was just being over dramatic; but when have I the one Ms Rachel Berry ever been overly dramatic?

"Yes, she texted me saying that she was coming to Lima. And I'm going to meet her" I said looking down at my plate. In all honesty I did not want to look my Dad in the eye. Afraid that I might see in his eyes what I feel in my heart. Fear.

"I won't allow you to see her, Rachel. Do you not remember what she did? Do you not remember all that you've been through? Are you really willing to risk all this time of healing for just one night?" He exclaimed growing increasingly angry. Daddy was just sitting there not really knowing what to say. But, I know we were probably on the same page.

"Leroy, maybe what she needs is... closure." He said trying to reason with the distraught man.

"Closure? Was moving cities not enough closure?" He said, he moved away form the table and walked up to his room. Not looking back. I knew he wasn't mad at me, but rather the situation. That still didn't make me feel any better.

" I better go check on him" Daddy said softly, he kissed my forehead and walked up the stairs. I followed after him parting our ways I walked into my room and curled up in my bed under the covers. I pulled out my phone and decided to send a message back.

**To Haley: See you then.**

Simple enough right? After an emotionally exhausting day I went to sleep quickly, and I didn't dream of who I thought I would. The one that's suddenly been plaguing my life. No, my dreams were filled of glimmering, soft golden blonde fields and calm brown and green seas. My dreams were filled with beauty.

* * *

I woke up the next day with a certain ease, a certain peace. Maybe it was the dream. I realized that I had to getg up and start my day for school. I started my morning ritual and headed downstairs for breakfast. As I bounded down the stairs I saw my Fathers and was quickly reminded of the argument we had, had the evening before. I was hesitantly into the kitchen and headed over to the pantry to retrieve a granola bar for breakfast so I could get to school hastily. The last thing I would want is a repeat of yesterday. As I was just about to leave the kitchen my Dad spoke up.

"Rachel" He said in an emotionless voice, which bothered me.

"Yes?" I answered the same way, he looked up from his newspaper and coffee that he was drinking and reading and gave me a sad smmile.

"Sweetie, I just want to apologize for yesterday. I'm sorry for blowing up at you when it isn't even your fault. And I support you if you want to talk to Ha-... her." I could seem him cringe slightly as he said the last sentence. "But, you have to understand I was only trying to protect you. I don;t want to see my baby girl hurt again" His face was sorrowful. I didn't know what much to say.

"I'm sorry for just throwing it on you Dad.." I said admitting that I was somehow in the wrong " And, I know you don't want to see me hurt. But, I need this Dad. I really do" I told him pleading for him to understand. He nodded and gave me a weak smile. I walked over and hugged him and kissed my silent Father Hiram on the forehead and headed off to school. Hopefully today is better than yesterday.

* * *

I walked through the school halls and tried my best to stay hidden with the people and blend in. I don't really want a repeat of last time.

I walked to my class and sat down in the seat tha I sat in the first day. Hoping Quinn would be here. Even iif we didn't talk, at least I would get to be near her. And, even if I can't have anything else with her, being near her will still manage to brighten my day. Just as I was finishing that thought she walked gracefully through the class and sat down elegantly in her seat. She was wearing and off white dress that jwas just abover her knees and I yellow cardigan. I looked at her as she sat down next to me and I studied her every feature. In a completely non stalkerish way.

"Hi" I said tentatively, wondering if she would even acknowledge my existence. Tough, she has before. She looked at me with those soft calm green and brown eyes and smiled gently, almost as if she wasn't sure if she was supposed to.

"Hello" She said with that angelic voice. It has to be a crime to have a voice so raspy and alluring. All I wanted to do was hear her voice again. But, what would I say? Just then the teacher called us for our attention and proceeded to teach a lesson which I began to take, notes in. Talking about analyzing authors writings for certain writing styles. I glimpsed over at Quinn and saw her so into this lesson. So enthralled in a lesson of structure. Maybe she was a writer? I realized she was looking back at me, I don't know for how long shes been watching me. Her eyebrows were furrowed like she was confused about something. Probably confused as to why I was looking at her like she was some new species I had never had the pleasure of seeing. But thats what she was. Even though I have spoken very little to her, she captivated me. I wanted to know more about her. I want to know the depths of those Hazel eyes. I want to know her. And while she was staring back at me I saw something in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Hi, Rachel" This time her smile wasn't hesitant. It was knowing It was bright. It was warm.

"Hi, Quinn." I said smiling back. Easily pleased with a simple 'Hi'. Now that we have the basics down.

What now?

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like the update? I hoped you enjoyed it. Anyways... Who saw Britney 2.0?! It was great! The Brittana moment totally melted my heart. Yes, Brittana is my OTP and the skype session basically made me fangirl like a 5 year old. Anways I liked most of the performances. Just thought I'd bring up the latest episode. Again, I hope you enjoyed the update! I'll make the official update day every Friday.**


	5. Just Perfect

**A/N: I would like to apologized for the lack of updating... I've been really busy but that should end really soon because my season is almost over! So I promise I will be able to update more often. I would also like to thank you guys for even giving my story a chance in the first place. I enjoy writing it and it means a lot for you guys to give a newbie at this a shot. Anyways I'm going to let you guys get on to reading!**

* * *

After Quinn and I's little conversation, and by conversation I mean when we said Hello to each other, we began to get closer. And by get closer I mean we checked each other papers in English. However, that is beside the point! I feel as though Quinn and I are developing a friendship that I have wanted for a while now.

As of this moment I am getting ready for another exceptionally good day at WMHS today simply because I will get to see a certain blonde today.

After I finished my daily routine as bounded down the stairs with a cheery expression and gave my parents a quick hello and then headed out the door. I was ready for school today and lately it has always been like that.

* * *

I walked down the hallways with a smiled graced on my face. The hallways were just about empty because class would be starting soon. I wasn't worried much about being late as my class was not too far from my locker. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and looked up to see who it was. When I noticed my heart dropped. Actually I can't even recall having a heart anymore because of this person. But when they walked up to me with that smug smirk on their face I knew my life was about to be turned upside down.

It was Haley. The same Haley who took out my heart and stepped on it. The one that said they were coming to Lima but a part of me didn't believe her. Another part prayed to God to me that she would. _God, Rachel what are you saying? She BROKE you!_.

The girl with the dimpled cheeks and those light brown eyes and Chestnut hair walked up to me. I was still speechless. I couldn't believe it.

"Hi, Rachel. It's great to see you" she said it with hesitation apparent in her voice. Like she was afraid I should be afraid! Not her!

"Hello, Haley." I said barely choking it out. My voice suddenly became so dry and so scratchy. I need water. Wheres all the water?

"How have you been? Is she honestly asking me this right now? Oh well I don't know try depressed or miserable or angry. Any of those would work. In fact use them all.

"Do you really need to ask me that?" I said with a scowl. How could she possibly ask me that? HOW?

"List I'm sorry Rach, ok? I'm so sorry for what I did you have to believe me! I still lov-"

"Don't you DARE say that you love me, Haley!" I cut in. Her face was shocked but then settled on sad. Who cares, for what she did she deserved to be sad. She absolutely deserves it. " If you loved me you wouldn't have done what you did! You _broke _me Haley! What did you expect me to do jump right into your arms! Praise you for coming back! Well its not that easy!" I said on the verge of tears. How could she do this to me How could she come back into my life and do this?

"I came back because Rachel I am so tired of trying to live without you don't you get it?!" She said raising her voice to my level. She was crying. Good. Where is everyone? Why are no teachers out here? The staff here is incompetent.

"Well, I was learning how to live without you? What am I supposed to do now?! Go back to the same pathetic heart broken Rachel that was so madly in love? No, I refuse to do the Hales." I froze once I realized what I had just called her. That was when I knew that my walls were coming down. And I didn't know how to build them back up. God, I hate her. I hate her so much.

"Don't do anything Rachel. Please don't fight it. I know you miss us, Rach I know you do." She said almost begging me to remember. Well the problem Was I did remember. I remembered the good times and I remembered the bad times. I remembered how I loved her, and how she broke me. She really is the lowest type. I couldn't even process what was happening because before I knew it soft lips were on mine. The lips that I had missed so much and remembered everything in this one kiss. I remembered it all, and the love came back. All of it and it was put all into this one action. I loved her so much. But, then there was Quinn. God, Quinn. But I didn't think about that. I thought about relearning these lips. I pulled back with my eyes snapping wide open realizing that the floodgates had opened. It was all open. I looked at her and there were tears in her eyes. And, there were tears in mine too. Dhe gave me a soft and shy smile and I smiled softly back. Not knowing what this meant. Hoping that it meant something. Hoping that it meant closure even though all I could feel was love.

I looked over her shoulder I saw a pair of hazel eyes down the hall staring straight at me. And then nothing. They were gone. Quinn was gone. And she probably saw this whole thing.

_Just Perfect_.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you guys liked the update! Things are going to start getting a little rough for them for a little while and I hope you stick it out with me. Review and let me know what you think and let me know what you don't. I'd love some constructive criticism! **


	6. All Too Well

I ran.

I ran as fast as I could out of the school and away from Haley. I couldn't be around her and I couldn't believe that she was even there to begin with. How could she do that to me? How could she possibly show up and have the audacity to say that she still loves me after what she's done? The problem is I did miss her. I missed us. I missed the way she used to make me feel. She used to make me feel like I was the only thing that mattered in her world. Like it was just us.

Only to find out I was living in an illusions. I wasn't the most important thing to her. Or she wouldn't have done what she did. I was just a toy, something that she played with. And I paid the ultimate price.

I still miss her. I've always had the unwanted trait of having issues letting go. Because I loved her too. At least I think I did before I say a certain blonde. Someone who made me question everything I once thought. Maybe what happened with Haley needed to happen in order for me to meet Quinn. It sounds silly. I've never been a big believer in fate or soul mates, but when I look at Quinn I'm not so sure anymore. The next thing I know I'm pulling up into my driveway. Funny, I certainly remember leaving the schools premises but cannot not actually remember getting into my car and leaving.

I trudge up to my do and up the stairs into my room, not caring that I probably didn't lock my front door and surprisingly I cannot find myself caring at that extremely out of character act. I was emotionally drained and all I could think about was Haley, and Quinn's eyes. Was she hurt by my actions? Could Quinn possibly return my feelings for her or were they unrequited? Most likely the latter.

I hear footsteps when I bolt up in my bed and listen. I'm the only one home as my dad's will be at work and I remembered that I didn't lock the door. _Stupid Stupid Stupid. _My door swings open and I have no idea as to why I'm sitting here waiting for my impending doom when I should be hiding in a closet or something. _Been there done that._

__Its her.

Its Haley.

Standing in my doorway.

I can barely think straight before she speaks up.

"Rach." she said. Her eyes searching mine for something. Suddenly my throat becomes very dry and I open and close it multiple times, unable to make words come out. So I settle for just staring.

"Rachel?" she tried again, and still all I can do is look. "Look, I'm sorry OK? I'm not sure what to say other than that. I miss you. I miss us. You know this." Her voice was becoming raw and soft and it sounded like she was on the brink of tears. _Why is this happening to me? Why me? Have I done something wrong? Did I deserve this? For her to show up into my life to only most likely hurt me again? _She started walking across the room and sat down on the bed beside me. I'm still unable to form an eloquent sentence.

"I miss you so much Rachel." I eyes were watering and I could see a tear fall over. Subconsciously I wipe the tear away.

"I miss you too." i said unable to stop the words. They shocked me and I can see that they kind of shocked her too. I wasn't planning on saying that or anything for that matter. And before my mind and catch up with my actions I leaned over and touched m lips to hers. Those same soft lips that I've missed so much. I hear a soft moan and can't tell whether it's coming from me or from her. I feel her tongue swipe against my lower lip begging for entrance. I let her in and our tongues begin to meld together by instinct. Its second nature, it has always been second nature with her. I feel her straddle me and now I'm certain the moan escaped my mouth this time. I've missed this so much. I missed us so much. But, instead of my heart feeling better and the ache beginning to go away, I still feel the hole that she left. It's still there. I decide to act purely on instinct and our kissing go from slow and languid to fast and sloppy. I find myself lifting my hips in the air needing more contact. She breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes. Her eyes are hooded and low from arousal and I'm sure mine looks the same. But, when I look into her eyes I don't see the same eyes that used to make me feel safe.

Suddenly panicking I slide from under her and close my eyes, willing the tears not to spill.

"Rachel? Baby look at me, please." she said, her voice filled with concern. I cringe at the term of endearment and breathe deeply.

"Hales I can't do this." I say with the tears brimming my eyes. I look at her face and see concern even more so evident on her face.

"Honey, what do you mean?" she says with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Us. I can't do this Haley. Just leave. Please." I said sobs threatening to take over. She looks over at me extremely hurt, but she gets up and walks across the room. She doesn't leave before throwing a long glance over her shoulder. I hear her walk slowly down the stairs and the door close. Not long after that I hear her car starting up and reversing out of the driveway. I curl up in my bed and begin to silently cry. Why did it have to be like this? Why does it still hurt so much and why did I give into her so easily?_ Because I miss her._ The answer was obvious. But, she wasn't the girl I fell in love with anymore. She was someone different and I have to accept that I might never get the old Haley back. Because Ia feel it, I could feel that what we had is slowing burning away like a fire in a fireplace.

I needed to talk to her.

* * *

**A/N: Ok! I'm so sorry that it took literally ages for this update! I've just have not been really in the mood or any inspiration because of the crap show we call glee. Like seriously RIB? My heart is breaking because of Brittana and Bram. And Ryan promised Faberry heaven and surprise surprise we didn't get it. I'm honestly not sure if I'll continue watching glee because it's not the same show anymore. Ok I've talked your ear off I'm gonna go now. And I promise I won't take as long to update. OH WAIT and ps no this is not Haley from One Tree Hill.**


End file.
